


Stoke

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Stoke

Angry Kowalski reminds Ray of fire, just twice as beautiful, and a little more dangerous. Ray wants to get real close to that flame, but he leans against the wall instead, arms crossed, feigning indifference as Kowalski rails against the injustices of the system to a Welsh who is as stony and weary as a statue.  
Ray finds him later, hands pressed against the GTO, looking defeated. He doesn’t turn around, but Ray knows Kowalski’s aware of his presence. “Stay,” Ray tells him firmly, and smirks at the almost imperceptible twitch of frustration.  
There’s a list of things Ray would like to do with Kowalski right now, with his feet planted just the right distance apart and his hands practically glued to the car, but he restrains himself to only drawing a thumb slowly behind Kowalski’s ear and watching him arch like a cat. Ray’s aching for more, but walks away to let the temperature rise, because he wants to feel all that heat inside of him later, spreading through him and leaving him spent and charred.


End file.
